Harry Potter meets the Fullmetal Alchemist
by AVTRKATARA
Summary: What will happen when Ed and Al are lost in the wizarding world?


Harry Potter

Meets the

FullMetal Alchemist

Edward and Alphonse Elric have gotten themselves lost in the Forbidden Forest, and are very tired and hungry. Ed: "Oh man. stomach grumbles I'm so hungry." Al: "Brother, we should probably set up camp." Ed: "Right." So Ed set up the tent and Al made the fire.

Then just as they were drifting off to sleep, there was a howl in the distance. Al: "Brother, what was that?" Ed: "I don't know Al. But I think it's heading this way."

There was a loud rustling in the bushes, and out stepped a large, shadowy figure and a smaller figure next to it. Then both figures stepped out of the shadows to reveal a very large man with a black, scraggly beard, and next to him was a dog.

"Oy! What is this then? What in the blazes are you two doin' in the forest?" the large man said. Then the dog ran up and jumped on Ed, knocking him to the ground! Ed: "Will someone please get this dog off me!" "Get off him Fang!" the large man said. "My name is Rubeus Hagrid. The Groundskeeper here at Hogwarts." Ed and Al thinking: "What's a 'Hogwarts?'" Hagrid: "Who are you?" "My name is Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist." said Ed. "And I'm his younger brother, Alphonse Elric." Al said. Hagrid: "So wha' are you two doing in the Forbidden Forest, and at night, too. Yeh weren't plannin' on sleepin' here were yeh?" Al: "Well why not?" Hagrid: "Because of the creatures that live here. I'll tell ya, they're not exactly friendly to strangers. Why don't ya come back to my place, and I'll make a nice cup o' tea." Ed: "Sure." Al: "That sounds great, thanks."

When they got back to Hagrid's cabin, he made some tea. Hagrid: "Tea, Al?" Al: "Uh… no thanks." Hagrid: "So Ed, why do they call yeh the 'Fullmetal Alchemist?'" Ed looked at Al and nodded. Ed: "Because of these." Ed then took off his jacket, pulled his right arm sleeve up, and his left pant leg up, to reveal a metal arm and a metal leg. Hagrid: "Blimey! How in the world did tha' happen!" Ed: "It happened when our mother died. We missed our mother so much because she was all that we had left, since our father left us before we could even remember his face. So, we tried to resurrect her using alchemy, and something went wrong. I lost my leg when Al was being taken by these weird tentacle things and I lost my arm after I drew a serpent-cross on the suit of armor in the corner of the room to seal Al's soul inside it." Hagrid: "I'm sorry about yeh mother." Ed: "Don't feel sorry for us. It's our burden to bear."

There was a knock on the door, and Hagrid went to open it. From what Ed and Al could see there was no one there. Then Hagrid closed the door and said "Oh, hello Harry, Ron, Hermione." Ed and Al are thinking 'Who in the world is he talking to?' Then out of nowhere three kids appeared in the hut. Two young boys, one with messy black hair and an odd lightning-shaped scar on his forehead and the other boy had red hair and freckles. Then there was a young girl with fuzzy brown hair and she said "Hello Hagrid." Ed and Al: "WHERE DID THEY COME FROM!" Hagrid: "Oh! I'm sorry. Harry, Ron, Hermione, this is Edward and Alphonse Elric." Ed and Al: "Hi." Hagrid: "Ed and Al, this is Harry, Ron, and Hermione." Harry and Ron: "Hi." Hermione: "Pleased to meet you."

Ron: "So Al, why are you in a suit of armor?" Ed and Al just looked at each other and retold their tragic story. When they were finished Harry, Ron, and Hermione just looked at them. Harry: "Both of my parents were killed when I was a baby. My dad tried to fend him off but he killed him and my mother sacrificed herself for me, too. Then he tried to kill me but failed. That's why I have this scar." Harry points to his head. Al: "But who tried to kill you?" Harry: "His name was Vold-" Hagrid, Ron, and Hermione: "DON'T SAY IT!" Ed: "Our friend Winry's parents were killed by a bomb in the war. They were doctors."

Hagrid: "So Ed, you said you are an alchemist. What is that?" Ed: "I'll show you." Ed went outside for a second and returned with a fistful of dirt. Ed then placed the dirt on the floor and placed his hands on it. Out of nowhere there was a bolt of lightning and where the pile of dirt was, there was now a slice of bread. Everyone except for Al stared at Ed in shock. Al: "That's Ed for ya." Hermione: "What kind of magic is that?" Ed: "It's not magic at all. It's science. And I'm also a State Alchemist so I'm a …" Ron: "A what?" Ed: "…a _dog of the military_." Ed said miserably. Al: "He doesn't like being told what to do, especially by the Colonel Roy Mustang." Al whispering: "He calls Ed short." Ed's head sprung up and he yelled: "I AM NOT SHORT!" Al: "Ed calm down." Ed just stood there seething. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Hagrid just stared at him. Ed finally calmed down.

Hermione: "Oh my gosh! It's really late. We have to get back to Gryffindor Tower. Good night Hagrid, Alphonse, Edward." Then Harry, Ron, and Hermione got under the Invisibility Cloak and left. Ed, Al, and Hagrid: "Good night." Hagrid: "You two are welcome to stay here."

So Edward and Al had been staying with Hagrid for a few days. To pass the time, they practiced alchemy and looked over Ed's notes about alchemy. Then Harry, Ron, and Hermione came one day with some very interesting news. Hagrid: "Guys, I can't be talking right now." Then they said two words that hit Ed and Al like a ton of bricks. Harry, Ron, and Hermione: "We know about the **Philosopher's Stone**!"

Hagrid: "Hurry get inside." Harry, Ron, and Hermione hurried into Hagrid's hut. Ed and Al looked up, listening intently. Hagrid: "Why do yeh know about the stone?" Harry: "We think Snape might be trying to steal it." Hagrid: "Nonsense. Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher. He's one of the last people who would try to steal it." Meanwhile Ed and Al were whispering to each other: "Do you think it's the same stone?" When Ed and Al looked up again, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were leaving. Then Ed said: "Hey! Harry wait up!" Al followed Ed out the door. Ed: "Harry, do you think you could tell us about that stone you were talking about?" Harry: "Well, Hermione really knows about it. She's the smart one." Hermione blushed at this comment. Al: "Hermione, could you tell us about it?" Hermione: "Yes, but not here. Let's go back to the common room."

Just as they were heading back towards the castle, a voice said: "Hey Potter!" Walking towards them was a pale boy with white-blonde hair and a pointed nose and two large boys behind him. Harry: "What do you want Malfoy?" Malfoy: "Nothing. I was just looking over your choices of friends. First the poor and dirty, then Mudbloods, and now a shrimp and a suit of armor hahahahaha!" Al: "You shouldn't have said that." Ed: "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMP!" Al: "Ed!" Ed: "AL LET GO!" Al was trying to hold Ed back from the laughing boys but was doing a poor job. Then Ed got free of Al's grasp and lunged at Malfoy knocking him to the ground. Malfoy: "WHAT THE HECK!" When Ed had freed himself from Al's grasp, his shirt had torn on the right side revealing his metal arm. "What are you!" Malfoy said as he backed away in fear. "I'm an alchemist." Ed said triumphantly. Malfoy: "Let's get out of here!" Malfoy and the two other boys ran back towards the castle. "Yeah! You better run! And don't let me see you're sorry face around here again! Heh. Right then." Ed said as he picked up his jacket. Ed: "Do one of you know how to fix this?" pointing to his torn shirt. Hermione: "I'll fix it for you." Then Hermione pointed her wand at the torn shirt and said "_Reparo._" Ed's shirt was now fixed. Harry: "Come on, let's get back to the common room."

When they got to the 7th floor after **a lot **ofstaring at Ed and Al, they saw a portrait of a very fat woman dressed in a big pink dress. Then Harry said something that sounded like "dragon-jar" and the portrait swung open. Then they stepped inside and made sure that the common room was empty. Then the four boys sat down while Hermione went to get something from her trunk. When she came back, she said: "How could I have been so foolish! I forgot that I picked this up months ago for a bit of light reading." She pulled out a very large old book that was about 2 inches thick. Ron: "_This_ is light reading?" Hermione gave him a "don't even start with me" look. Then she started reading a passage about the Philosopher's Stone. "It says here that the Philosopher's Stone contains the Elixir of Life which when drunk will make the drinker immortal. It also says…" Hermione looked at the book in confusion, and then looked at Ed and Al. Hermione: "Edward, you said you are an alchemist right?" Ed: "Yeah. Why?" Hermione handed the book to Ed and he looked at a passage titled: "**The Philosopher's Stone in Alchemy**."

Then Ed checked his pocket watch and said: "Guys, it's midnight. We should get some sleep." Hermione: "Will you two be ok in here?" Al: "Don't worry. We'll be ok. Goodnight." Ed: "Goodnight." So Harry and Ron went up to the boy's dormitory and Hermione into the girl's. Ed: "You can have the couch Al. I'll take that chair." He pointed to the armchair near the fire place. Ed: "Night Al." Al: "Night Ed." They fell asleep.

After staying a few more days in Hagrid's cabin, Hermione came while Hagrid was in the forest and talked to Ed and Al. Hermione: "Harry says we're going after the stone tonight. We'll meet you at the castle doors, alright? Ed, you will hide with us under the Invisibility Cloak. I'm sorry Al, but you won't fit under the cloak with us. If you see someone, you will have to stand very quietly against the wall." Al: "Ok."

Later that night after making sure Hagrid was asleep, Ed and Al snuck out of the hut and headed towards the castle doors. Just as Hermione said, they were waiting under the Invisibility Cloak. Ed got under the cloak with Harry, Ron, and Hermione and Al followed. They made it up to the 3rd floor and into the room. When they entered the room they took off the cloak and Ed said: "WHAT.." Harry, Ron, and Hermione: "SSSHHHHH!" Al: "What is that?" Harry: "It's Fluffy, Hagrid's three-headed dog." Ed: "That thing is scarier than Tucker's chimera." Then Harry saw a harp in the corner and said: "Snape's already gotten here. Come on." They all followed Harry to the trapdoor when something sounded weird. Ron turned around and said in a scared tone: "The harp isn't playing anymore." They all looked up and saw three large heads growling and them. Fluffy was awake. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ed, and Al: "AAAAHHHHHHH!" Harry: "JUMP!" They all hurriedly jumped down the trapdoor and landed on something fairly soft. Ron: "That was a close one. Good thing this plant thing is here." As soon as he said that, thick, tentacle-like vines were wrapping around everybody. Ed: "What's going on!" Hermione: "Just relax. This is Devil's Snare. If you struggle, it will only kill you faster." Ron: "OH! Kill us faster! That's _really_ relaxing Hermione!" Hermione: "Just listen to me." Then Hermione sunk into the plant.

Harry: "HERMIONE!" Hermione: "Just relax! You'll be ok!" Then they saw Al disappear and then Harry. Ron: "HARRY!" Ed panicking: "Please! Not again, not again!" Hermione saw Harry and Al come down and said: "Their not relaxing are they?" Harry and Al: "Nope." Al: "Just relax Ed. It'll be okay. You too, Ron." Then Ed and Ron _finally_ relaxed and met up with the others. Hermione: "If you had just relaxed like I told you to, you would have been out of there faster." Ron: "How am I supposed to relax when you said the plant was gonna kill me!" Harry: "Stop it you two! We have to hurry if we're going to stop Snape from getting the stone."

They went down a hallway and came to a large door. When they opened the door there was a loud buzzing noise. Ron: "What is with that noise? Are they birds?" Harry: "I don't think so Ron. They look like keys." Ed saw a door at the other end of the room and ran towards it. Ed pulled at the handle, it wouldn't budge. Ed: "This stupid door is locked." Ron: "Let me try. _Alohamora!_" The door still wouldn't budge. Harry: "I think one of these keys open it." Al: "But which one?" Hermione: "Harry, there! The big silver one with the broken wing." Harry: "But how am I supposed to get it?" Ron: "Harry, there's a broom over there." Harry: "I can't get that!" Ron: "Come on Harry! You're the world's youngest Seeker in a century. You can do it!" Then Harry ran over to the broom, mounted it, and rose. Hermione, Ron, Ed, and Al watched Harry zoom around the room, chasing the key. When Harry got the key, landed, got off the broom and opened the door, the other keys were all dive-bombing straight at the door! They all hurriedly got out of the room and shut the door. Then they heard a sickening crash when the keys slammed into the door.

They were now in a very large room. After they took a few steps, the lights came on. Harry: "Where are we? It looks like a graveyard." Ron: "This is no graveyard. It's a chessboard." Then Ron looked at Ed and Al and said: "Do you know how to play chess?" Ed and Al just looked at each other confused. Ron: "I guess not. You two just stay away from the board, and the piles of pieces over there." He pointed to the pile of destroyed pieces in the corner.

Ron: "Hermione you take the empty Bishop's space. Harry you're a Rook. As for me, I'll be a knight." Ron: "White makes the first move, and the game begins." Hermione: "Ron, you don't think this will be like _real _wizard's chess, do you?" Ron: "Let's see. You there, E5!" The pawn then moved forward, and stopped diagonal from the white pawn. The white pawn then took out its swords and slashed right through the black pawn, pieces and smoke flying everywhere. Ron: "Yeah Hermione. I feel this is going to be _exactly_ like wizard's chess." Ed and Al just stared in shock.

Ron was in charge of the game and told everybody where to go. After many moves and many destroyed pieces, Ron was in a predicament. Ron: "Harry, I'm going to give myself to the queen." Harry: "No!" Hermione: "What is it?" Harry: "He's going to sacrifice himself." Hermione: "Ron no!" Ron: "Look, do you want to stop Snape from getting that stone or not? If I'm taken by the queen that leaves Harry free to checkmate the king. Harry and Ed will go on. Hermione, Al, and I will go send a message to Dumbledore. Now, knight to queen 5."

The large, stone horse moved towards its impending doom. Then the queen moved towards Ron. It took its large sword, Ron closed his eyes, and the sword came down. Ron: "AUGH!" Ron fell in a heap next to the pile of broken pieces. Hermione started off her spot and Harry said: "Wait. Don't forget we're still playing." Harry then moved toward the king. When he reached the king he yelled: "Checkmate!" Then the king released his giant stone sword and it fell on the ground at Harry's feet. Hermione then ran towards Ron. Hermione: "Al, let's go!" Al picked up Ron's body and ran out with Hermione. Ed went with Harry into the next room.

They entered a large room with torches on the wall and a mirror in the center of the room. Then Harry's scar started burning. Harry: "Ouch." Ed: "What is it?" Harry: "It's my scar. It's burning again." When Ed and Harry reached the bottom of the stairs, Harry saw not Snape, as he expected, but Quirell. Harry: "You!" Quirell: "Yes Harry." Harry: "But- Snape!" Quirell: "Yes, Snape does seem the type doesn't he? Next to him, who would ever suspect P-Poor, st-stuttering, Professor Quirell?" Harry turned to run but fire blocked the only way out. Quirell then saw Ed. Quirell: "Who are you?" Ed: "Edward Elric" Quirell pointed his wand at Ed and said: "_Perfectuous Totalis"_ Ed's arms and legs then snapped together and he fell to the ground. Ed: "What the heck!" Quirell: "Tell me Potter, how does this mirror work? I see myself giving the stone to my master, but how do I get it?" An echoey voice: "_He knows. Bring him over here._" Quirell: "Come here, Potter!" Harry slowly walked towards the mirror. Quirell: "Now Potter, tell me what you see." Harry looked into the Mirror of Erised and saw himself reaching into his pocket and holding the Philosopher's Stone. Then Harry felt something drop into his pocket. He reached into his pocket and felt the stone. Quirell: "Well?" Harry: "Uh… I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore. I've won the House Cup." Ed thinking: "What's a 'House Cup'?" Echoey voice: "_He lies." _Quirell: "Tell the truth, Potter!" Echoey voice: _"Let me speak to him." _Quirell: "No master, you're not strong enough." Echoey voice: _"I have enough strength for this." _ Quirell did as he was told and started to unwind his purple turban. When Quirell's turban was completely unwound, he turned around so his back was facing Harry and Ed. What they found out was that Quirell wasn't only bald, but he had another face. A face with two slits for eyes. It was the bodiless spirit of the Dark Lord, Voldemort!

Voldemort: "_Harry Potter. You see what I have become? Having to live off the body of another? With the Philosopher's Stone, I can create my own body. Join me Harry, together we can rule, we can do many great things. See, there is no good and evil in the world Harry. There is only power, and people who are too weak to find it. Tell me Harry, would you like to see your parents again?" _Harry looked in the mirror again and saw his parents' faces smiling at him. Harry: "Liar!" Voldemort: "_KILL HIM!"_ Quirell then tried to seize Harry but Harry evaded his grip. When Harry tried running towards the steps, he tripped when Quirell grabbed his ankle and he dropped the stone on the stairs. Ed thinking: "I think that spell-thingy is wearing off." He was now able to move his hands. Meanwhile, Harry was struggling against Quirell/Voldemort. Harry was trying to break free of Quirell and get the stone, and Quirell/Voldemort was trying to kill Harry and get the stone. Ed was almost free of the spell, he just couldn't move his legs. Ed pushed himself up with his arms and hopped over to the mirror. When he looked in, he saw Al with his entire human body and himself with normal limbs.

Then Harry got free of Quirell/Voldemort and was trying to get the stone. When he got up, Quirell grabbed his arm and his hand started to fall apart like when a sledgehammer hits a brick. Quirell: "Augh! What is this magic!" Voldemort: "_You fool! Get the stone!"_ Quirell started for the stone, but Harry grabbed his face and he started falling apart like his hand did. Quirell: "AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH" And just like that, Quirell was dead. All that was left was his robes and turban. Ed: "How did you do that?" Ed had been watching from afar until he could move his legs. Harry: "I don't know." Ed: "Let's get out of here." Voldemort: "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Then Voldemort's spirit came out of nowhere rushing towards the boys. Ed then jumped in front of Harry and using his alchemy, created a 20ft brick wall in front of them. Voldemort's spirit went right through the wall and through Ed and then through Harry. Ed and Harry: "AAAUUGGGHHH!" They both blacked out and fell in a heap next to the stone.

When Harry woke up, he was in the hospital wing. He put on his glasses and sat up to find a bunch of gifts at the end of his bed. Ed was in the bed next to him sleeping. Then Ron, Hermione and Al came in. Hermione: "Good, you're awake." Ron: "We were worried about ya, mate. After I came to, Hermione and Al went back and brought you two here." Then Professor Dumbledore entered.

Dumbledore: "If you children don't mind, I would like to have a word with Harry." Then Hermione, Ron and Al left the hospital wing. Dumbledore: "I see you spotted the gifts from your admirers." Harry: "Admirers?" Dumbledore: "Yes. Everything that happened between you and Professor Quirell is a complete secret. So, basically, the whole school knows. Ah, I see your friend Ron saved you the trouble of opening your chocolate frogs." He said picking up a wrapper. Harry: "But sir, what about the stone? And Ed and Al?" Dumbledore: "Ah yes, Alphonse told me about their incident and I am sorry for them. But, I have talked to Nicholas Flamel, and he agreed that the stone should be destroyed." Harry: "But, how will Ed and Al get back to normal?" Dumbledore: "You may not have known this, but there are other stones in the world. There may not be many, but they are there. They will have to find one of the other stones to release their burden. Now you should get some rest. Tomorrow is the End-of-Year Feast and I would like you to be there. But before I go, I think I will have a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean. It once came to my misfortune that I came across a vomit flavored one. Perhaps, a nice toffee." He put the bean in his mouth and started chewing it. "Alas, earwax. Well, so long Harry." Harry: "So long, Professor." Harry went back to sleep.

The next day, Harry and Ed checked out of the hospital wing and met up with Hermione, Ron and Al. Then they all headed to the End of Year Feast in the Great Hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the Gryffindor Table and Ed and Al hung in the back. After the dinner and dessert, Dumbledore rose up and said: "Thank you for another fantastic year at Hogwarts! And it is now time to award the House Cup! In fourth place, Gryffindor, with 312 points, in third place, Hufflepuff with 352 points, in second place, Ravenclaw with 426 points and Slytherin with 472 points!" The Slytherin table broke into applause and cheering. All of the other tables just gave some half-hearted applause and some people just glared at them. "Yes, great job Slytherin." Said Dumbledore. "But, recent events must be accounted for." The room went silent. Dumbledore: "I have some last-minute points to award. Let's see, first, to Mr. Ronald Weasley…" Ron started to blush. "… for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in a very long time, I award Gryffindor 50 points." The Gryffindor table burst into cheers, and then there was silence as Dumbledore spoke again. "Second, to Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool logic I award 50 points." Hermione threw her head into her arms and cried. "Third to Mr. Harry Potter…" The room went dead silent. "…for outstanding courage and nerve, I award Gryffindor 60 points." The cheers were deafening, and those who could add in all the chaos knew that Gryffindor had just tied with Slytherin. The room fell silent again. "There are many different kinds of courage, and it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to enemies, and just as much to stand up to friends. I award 10 points to Mr. Neville Longbottom." There was so much cheering that nobody would have noticed if a bomb had blown in the entrance hall. Gryffindor winning the House Cup was one of the happiest days of Harry's life.

Harry, Ron and Hermione met Ed and Al at the back of the room after charging through mobs of people. Hagrid found them at the back of the room also. Ed: "Looks like this is where we say good-bye." Harry: "It was fun getting to know you guys." Al: "Same here." Hermione just ran up to Ed and hugged him while saying: "I won't forget you." Ed's face turned bright red.

Everybody went outside to wave goodbye to their new found friends. They truly knew that they would never meet anybody else like them.

When the school was out of sight, Al said: "Ed, how will we find another Stone?" Ed: "I don't know, Al. But I promise, we will find it."


End file.
